<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Gods and Nightmares by Luciferstea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777595">Between Gods and Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea'>Luciferstea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leon/Sol/Eclipses pronouns are capitalized bc gods, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas sucks, all chars are oc's, bc i love that game, he's a lil brat and idk what to do with him, might kill someone, part of it is very amnesia the dark descent based</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander decides to try and summon Eclipse, the god of knowledge, because he needs a question answered. <br/>he doesnt quite end up with what he wanted, but he can work with this.</p>
<p>if only school was as easy as summoning an actual god, you'd think that at least english would be easier.</p>
<p>Alex wishes he had his grimoire back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander &amp; Sol/leon, perhaps eventual hints of Sancta/Eclipse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attending your Summons!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alexander wished school was as easy as doing this.<br/>but this is a question he needed answered.<br/>they'd stop taunting him about everything if he could tell them he was right. <br/>right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The magic sparked and popped, a light flashed and a heavy wind blew from out of nowhere, pulling at the sand and chalk from the circle Alexander had been so careful on to draw correctly to the finest details. He could hear thunder booming above his head and something that sounded like electricity cracked in the air as the wind blew him and his grimoire backwards.</p>
<p>He groaned, watching the lights shoot above his head.</p>
<p>Sitting up he reflectively pulled his poor book in his lap, noting how miserable it looked with the spine bent and the pages warped and folded.</p>
<p>The air suddenly smelled like ash and soot, with a hint of the terrible scent of burned flesh, and Alexander instinctively scrunched up his nose when he smelled it.</p>
<p>He looked back at where he’d drawn his circle, then had to suppress a gasp, though he probably still looked awestruck.</p>
<p>There was a figure, standing in his circle, perfectly perched on Their toes, long silver-white hair falling over and obscuring Their face as They stand slightly bowed over. Alexander isn’t quite sure how many wings there are on Their back, but it’s definitively more than two.</p>
<p>A black, charred tunic hangs loosely around Their slender frame, it doesn’t quite cover all of Their body, and it seems like it’s been through some better times. A thick golden belt ties part of it securely around Their slim waist, and Alexander only wishes he could have such a nice slender figure.</p>
<p>Other golden accessories decorate Their body, and draw intricate patterns into Their black tunic.</p>
<p>Their head snaps up in an instant, and alexander is met with a single golden-blue eye, peeking out from that pretty, long hair, it’s both the iciest and critical gaze that’s ever landed on him, and he’s sure he must look like a fucking mess, with his mud stained sneakers, old slightly ratty red hoodie, black skinny jeans and messy brown hair.</p>
<p>They stand up completely, and holy shit, Alexander might be sitting down, but They <em>have </em>to be at least over seven feet tall.</p>
<p>The God, Goddess? in front of him tilts Their head from side to side, Their eye flickering over him like a hawk, a predator observing Their prey. Alexander isn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed the horns before, but they’re definitely there.</p>
<p>They smirk, a row of perfectly white, incredibly sharp teeth bare themselves, and Alexander has to swallow, clutching his grimoire a little closer, the God, Goddess? Again, hard to see, watches him with an eye and a smirk that scream, ‘I eat pathetic mortals like you for breakfast’.</p>
<p>Then, They throw Their head back slightly and <em>laugh, </em>probably laughing at how stupidly scared he looks.</p>
<p>‘Aww, that’s adorable, people usually bow when they greet us, but I could get by with cowering in fear’</p>
<p>The voice that spills out is decidedly male, with a hint of the tiniest bit of British, not a lot, but Alex can hear a little. His? Alexander is gonna go with His, voice is smooth, not raspy or gruff, but smooth, albeit loud. Alex finds himself liking the sound of it, but at the same time, that single eye still kinda unnerves him, it’s like he can’t break eye contact with it, can’t look away no matter how hard he tries, and that voice, so beckoning and smooth, like a sirens call drawing him closer.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he foresaw. At. All.</p>
<p>Alexander somehow finds the strength to stand up, attempting to get his bearings together.</p>
<p>‘oh, I- uhm’</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, get your shit together Alex, you prepared this for <strong>weeks</strong>, don’t get cold feet now</em>
</p>
<p>The god just tilts his head slightly, still smirking.</p>
<p>‘too scared to talk to me? How rude, I don’t just answer every call you know~’</p>
<p>The words themselves should be said angrily, but they just sound tauntingly.</p>
<p>He’s being taunted, by a God nonetheless.</p>
<p>If he wanted to be talked to like this he could’ve just waited and gone back to school tomorrow, they talk to him there like that enough.</p>
<p>‘Or are you just afraid to talk because you like my appearance? I wouldn’t blame you, though you are still kind of adorable when you don’t look scared, don’t be too afraid, I don’t bite… not that hard at least’</p>
<p>And now he’s being flirted with, again, by a <em>god. </em>A vain one, admittedly from that first comment, but a god nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘I, ahem, uh, you’re Eclipse, the god of wisdom right?’</p>
<p>
  <em>Great, good job Alex, that’s not how you ask for shit and you know that.</em>
</p>
<p>The god pouts, and puts a hand under His jaw as He sighs.</p>
<p>‘awh, they always get this wrong’ He pouts.</p>
<p>At that Alexander sweats a little harder as he looks at his bookmark. He did everything correct right?</p>
<p>He’s caught up in his grimoire, attempting to find where he made a mistake when a slender hand with perfectly manicured sharp black nails that almost resemble claws takes it off his hands.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even aware the god had crossed the room that quickly.</p>
<p>He watches as the god scrutinizes his poor book, leafing through a few pages with a frown on His face.</p>
<p>‘urgh, they didn’t even include me? Rude, I always get Eclipses summons, bastard needs a more original circle.’ The God says as He tosses Alexander’s book up in the air, where it somehow catches fire in midair.</p>
<p>It’s nothing more than a pile of ashes when it hits the floor, and they scatter as the breeze wafts through the broken stained glass windows of the old ruined church they’re in.</p>
<p>‘whatever, I can take Eclipses summons, he’s not <em>that</em> smart, what’d you need that you needed a god for anyways? Can’t imagine there’s many problems that require us nowadays’ the god says as He steps back up onto the ruined altar where Alexander had drawn the circle. He might be barefoot and on His toes, but the way He walks and waves His hands slightly as He talks lets Alexander know He’s irritated.</p>
<p>‘uhh, shit, well, I just wanted advice? Or at least the answer to a question, Most people are shit at it and I figured maybe the input of a god would let me know what to do’</p>
<p>At that, the god snorts and laughs a little.</p>
<p>‘people are shit hmm? Isn’t that a little funny to say about your own species, but go ahead, shoot your shot, I like you’</p>
<p>This is the point where Alexander had expected to be killed, maybe turn up in the woods hanging by his guts from a tree somewhere in a few weeks or something, lest he’d actually have to answer that embarrassing question.</p>
<p>‘people are shit. And uhh, well, most of my classmates constantly tell me that all the books and stuff about magic and all those creatures aren’t real, and the Cristian kids tell me there’s only one big man in the sky, and uhm, well, you’re real so I guess with it I wanted to ask whether the rest is real too? like, vampires and werewolves and fairies and all that stuff’</p>
<p>The god crosses His arms behind His neck, stretches, then opens His mouth again.</p>
<p>‘I guess they are, haven’t been here for a while, so I dunno what’s still alive and what’s gone extinct or evolved. There’s been people claiming there’s only one big man in the sky even when there were thousands of statues of Us around, and even when We attended summons more often. It’s kinda funny to see. And why, are your school mates so uneducated? Do they not teach Us and the rest in your schools anymore?’</p>
<p>‘They don’t, actually, the most we hear about you is maybe one lesson during history if the teacher doesn’t skip it in favor of talking about ancient Greek politics for the millionth time. And werewolves and everything that isn’t Gods are kind of just, mostly regarded as fairytales? That and old wives tales’</p>
<p>The god pouts again, looking around at the scenery around them. the ruined church has enough holes and collapsed walls you can clearly see the overgrown outside even without the windows.</p>
<p>‘this place, it seems familiar. Where is this?’</p>
<p>‘it’s old castle Wayward, we’re standing in the old church and there’s the abandoned ghost city all around us’</p>
<p>‘Wayward, Wayward, sounds familiar… Oh right! The castle with the monsters!’</p>
<p>‘monsters?’</p>
<p>‘yes! You ever been in the basement? It’s amazing! Those amalgamations are really fun!’</p>
<p>The god said, saying that like it’s a good thing, with a mouth filled with sharp teeth.</p>
<p>‘the castle is a tourist attraction, along with the city. And the church… I just sneak in a lot. The security is pretty lax around here, it only gets tighter when you go near the castle.’</p>
<p>‘oh? Well isn’t that fun? Naughty boy, I figured this place was completely abandoned by the looks of it.’</p>
<p>‘this part mostly is? but there are some modern things around. They renovated the main tour part of the castle to apparently match what it once looked like to give tours, but the basement is mostly off limits, I think they show the wine cellar, and then a tiny part of what the basement is, but they don’t actually go into the basement. Unless they changed it. I’m not sure, those tours are expensive and the tour guides always sound like they’re dying, so I don’t think it’s worth it? If I really want to go into the castle I’ll just sneak in. but yeah, there’s some decent security around there.’</p>
<p>The god laughs, and tiptoes around the altar a little, looking through the broken windows.</p>
<p>‘hmm, I like you, you call me Solis for now’ he says with a smirk over his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘oh? Uhm, Alex, Alexander Bloodborne, that’s… my name heh’</p>
<p>‘Bloodborne?’</p>
<p>‘yes?’</p>
<p>‘interesting….’ Solis mutters</p>
<p>‘Solis… Sun?’</p>
<p>The god smirks ‘clever boy, your Latin could use some work, but your translations are alright.’</p>
<p>‘why Sun though? Not that I’m complaining’</p>
<p>‘it’s one of my old nicknames, have fun figuring that out’ Solis laughs, flipping a section of his long hair on his back, his wings somehow all gone without a trace.</p>
<p>Alexander tries to come up with a retort, but he blinks and Solis is gone.</p>
<p>‘that was funny… I never expected to actually summon a god.’ Alexander mutters, walking up to the altar and starting to clean up the candles he used to summon Solis. He finds them melted and goopy into the floor from the intense heat that came from Solis’s summon. So he leaves them there. he scuffs at the floor and finds the circle also burned into the floor. That’s fun. So he figures it’s gonna be a nice surprise for the guards or the next tour group.</p>
<p>He picks up his backpack from where it was resting against one of the windowsills, swings it over his shoulder, and begins the trudge home in the middle of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An old castle, A new adventure. sadly ft. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas comes into the picture, and he's... not that happy to be talking to Alexander this much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thomas is a goblin cretin that uses a good few slurs, mostly towards Alexander's sexuality and Sol's intellegence so, trigger warning for that i guess.<br/>also Alexander is Mossbag confirmed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander arrives home at about 4 am, which is great because he knows he needs to be up again in 3 hours.</p>
<p>He just ends up collapsing in his bed and sleeping until his alarm goes, which is way too soon in his opinion.</p>
<p>He changes clothes into a white blouse and his favorite brown sweater vest before hastily running downstairs.</p>
<p>School sucks, but what else is new.</p>
<p>He dozes in and out, practically sleeping through his first classes until lunch. Not that it’d matter though, his grades are good enough. He figures he can sleep if he wants to.</p>
<p>Also, in this way, he can barely hear his classmates poking fun at him. He never really understood why, because he’s classified as a nerd? Ok then, let all the girls read shitty romance and smutty fanfics in class and no one cares, but oh no if Alex does that or opens his grimoire then he’s a nerd.</p>
<p>Lunch comes sooner then he’d thought and soon enough he’s sitting on his regular spot, a little cafeteria wall, having eaten his small lunch too soon.</p>
<p>He contemplates whether he should stare at his phone or read his grimoire, but when he goes to reach for it, he remembers that Solis angry-burned it last night. Great. So he goes further in his thoughts and just looks at his phone for the rest of lunch.</p>
<p>Google doesn’t seem to know much about Solis, no matter how he googles it. There don’t seem to be any gods like Him and the rest of the search results are just names of other gods, like Zeus and Aphrodite, which sucks because again, his grimoire actually had his notes in it.</p>
<p>Solis could’ve at least kept his poor book alive.</p>
<p>Alexander isn’t quite sure what he should think of the god. On one hand, He’s amazing, and Alex actually managed to summon a god, and a real nice looking one too. on the other hand, Solis was a bit of a dick.</p>
<p>He thinks through the rest of his day, half focusing on whatever he’s doing. He can see a couple of teachers looking at him funny, but they don’t really care enough to ask what’s up, well, except his last teacher of the day, his chemistry teacher, she holds him back when he tries to leave, and it leaves the rest of his class snickering, because they’re so sure he’s in trouble.</p>
<p>He sighs and puts his bag back down on the tables behind him as she closes the door.</p>
<p>‘Alex, is something the matter?’</p>
<p>‘no? why do you ask miss?’</p>
<p>‘you’re not acting as you usually do, also you’re usually the first to hand in your practicum assignments, but you were one of the last ones today, so is something wrong? Something happen at home?’</p>
<p>‘no, no nothing like that, I just didn’t get much sleep last night and I’ve been thinking a lot’</p>
<p>‘sigh, you teenagers, always on your phones till three in the morning, but what’s so important that it’s got you thinking so much?’</p>
<p>Part of Alexander wants to tell her about Solis, but that’d be stupid, she wouldn’t believe him.</p>
<p>‘just some lore’</p>
<p>‘some lore?’</p>
<p>‘yes, about the Hollow knight, you see why did the hollow knight grow but little ghost didn’t? everyone questions it and I think it’s got something to with the Pale King but-’  </p>
<p>‘ok you can stop now, I’ve heard enough. Go home and maybe get some sleep young man, don’t slack off in my class again’ she sighs.</p>
<p>Alexander wouldn’t call what he did ‘slacking off’ but alright, he counts it as a win. 'you show some good work in class once and it becomes the new standard'</p>
<p>He opens his locker, shoves some books in and takes out his coat, shrugging it on as he makes for the door.</p>
<p>He’s almost at the bike rack when a hand lands on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turns around to see Thomas. Great, just the man he didn’t wanna see.</p>
<p>‘hey, where’s your precious book? Didn’t see you fucking with it today, you finally leave it at home or were you too busy sleeping through the day?’</p>
<p>Alex vaguely wonders why his taunting sounds like scolding, but he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Thomas says some more vague bullshit, but Alex kinda tunes him out after the first sentence. He finds it’s only fun when Solis taunts him, that smooth, amazing voice. He should’ve figured a god would have such a nice voice.</p>
<p>‘hey! You listening or not fag?’ Thomas yells angrily. ‘or were you checking me out, you better fucking not be, or I’ll beat the shit outta you!’</p>
<p>‘huh? Oh sorry Thomas, I wasn’t paying attention to all the shit you spew out of your mouth, you should really brush your teeth you know, with all the bullshit that falls out of your mouth, that can’t be tasty’ Alex says as he turns and starts walking to his bike again.</p>
<p>He almost makes it to his bike before Thomas slams him against a metal support pillar.</p>
<p>‘you little shit, aren’t you nice? How great, I’ll see you later tonight, come to the fucking abandoned castle you faggot, unless you’re scared.’</p>
<p>‘so, you wanna fuck me in the castle? Maybe on the throne in the throne room? That’s great, I guess I’ll see you tonight, how late do you want me to be there?’</p>
<p>‘ten, and I’m not fucking having sex with you, you fag’</p>
<p>Thomas growls before stomping to his bike and cycling off.</p>
<p>‘well that’s great, talk about fragile masculinity’ Alex just mutters before getting his bicycle out of the stand and going home.</p>
<p>His dad isn’t home yet, which is usual, but it leaves him in an empty house for a few hours. So he just trudges upstairs, takes a shower, googles Solis some more on his laptop, and maybe kinda takes a shower whilst thinking of Solis’s voice, that just seems to be trapped in his head, not that he’s complaining.</p>
<p>His dad comes home, they eat in silence, his dad asks how his school day went, Alex replies with the answer he gives him every day. His dad asks what he’s planning with the rest of his day and his weekend, considering it’s Friday.</p>
<p>Alex just says he’s going to go to a ‘friend’ later tonight. His dad just tells him to be safe.</p>
<p>9:15 rolls around and Alexander picks up his jacket instead of his hoodie, gathers a few things in his backpack, still missing his grimoire. He waves his dad goodbye, tells him he’ll probably see him later, not specifying when he’ll be back on purpose, and his dad repeats for him to stay safe.</p>
<p>After a brisk 35 minute walk in the woods, Alexander arrives at the gate. He dodges a security guard taking a nap, slips in through the normal hole in the fence, and he’s in. he has ten minutes to kill, so he peeks into the church, remembering that their school had an audit in the gym that morning, there was police, and their principal lectured to them all that destruction and vandalism of old buildings is illegal and wrong. And that that old church didn’t deserve to be defaced by satanic symbols. Alexander thinks they’ve got to be incredibly stupid if they think that circle is Satanic. that’s gotta be the stupidest thing he’s heard this year. That circle was made for a god damnit.</p>
<p>Thomas had looked back at him and frowned, Alex isn’t quite sure what that meant but it can’t be good.</p>
<p>The old church doors are taped off with police tape, which Alex also thinks is stupid because that building has more holes in it then swiss cheese.</p>
<p>He walks through the old abandoned city, he’s walked through it a million times like this, and he can say that it’s a space he feels at ease in, even though most of the buildings do get vandalized occasionally.</p>
<p>He’s approaching the castle, and looks on his phone to see it’s now ten. He wonders if he was supposed to be there inside the castle at ten or not. Oh well, Thomas undoubtedly has something shitty planned for him anyway, so being late wouldn’t be such a problem. Some part of him wonders why he agreed to meet Thomas in the first place. That idiot never has any good ideas.</p>
<p>He probably agreed because he was coming back here anyways.</p>
<p>There are guards posted around the castle, and Alex knows there’s a guard station a little ways inside the castle. No matter. These guys aren’t exactly the most motivated guards around.</p>
<p>He manages to slip through defenses and in the castle through one of the holes where once probably was a window.</p>
<p>The castle inside where he’s currently standing is still a little broken, and he quickly makes his way into the renovated parts of the castle.</p>
<p>He honestly expected Thomas to dropkick him from somewhere, but he actually finds the other boy crouched by one of the many staircases.</p>
<p>Thomas spots him immediately and walks over as stealthily as he can, which to Alex is funny because he’s seen the two guards on patrol duty chilling by the coffee machine.</p>
<p>‘you’re late’</p>
<p>‘I had to take a different route, don’t cry about it’</p>
<p>Thomas just shoots him a nasty look before looking around again.</p>
<p>‘so, why am I here again?’ Alex asks.</p>
<p>‘you know this place, and I wanna know if the rumors are true’</p>
<p>‘what rumors?’ Alex asks, his brain thinking back to what Solis said about the basement.</p>
<p>‘they say this place is haunted and there’s all sorts of evil shit-’</p>
<p>‘in the basement? Yeah I heard, I’ve never been in the basement though, can’t find the entrance, and the door they show in the wine cellar’s locked, unless you can pickpocket one of the guards.’</p>
<p>Thomas looks disappointed at that.</p>
<p>‘damn, well, where else is a spooky spot? Is it still haunted?’</p>
<p>‘I dunno if it’s haunted per se, but we can head to the small prison and the room they built to show off all of the torture stuff.’</p>
<p>That seems to satisfy Thomas and he follows Alex as they head to the aforementioned place.</p>
<p>Alex figures there have to be more prison cells in the lower levels, but he can’t be sure. At this point he’s positively burning with curiosity too.</p>
<p>‘this place sucks’</p>
<p>‘it’s a prison Thomas, I don’t think this place is supposed to have rainbows on the walls’</p>
<p>‘shut your damn mouth faggot’</p>
<p>‘for someone that calls me a fag a lot you sure do love to follow me around everywhere, do you like looking at my ass or something?’</p>
<p>At that Thomas growls and shoves Alex into an old prison cell.</p>
<p>‘I’ve had it with your stupid faggy remarks, and your stupid books and your fucking twilight fanfictions! How about you get caught by the guards huh? Have fun’</p>
<p>Thomas laughs as he throws the door shut, locking Alexander in with the padlock.</p>
<p>He doesn’t laugh when Alexander reaches through the bars and pulls his shirt collar hard enough to bang his face against the metal rods.</p>
<p>‘you bitch! Unlock the door!’</p>
<p>‘Hell no! go fuck yourself’, Thomas groans, holding his now bleeding nose.</p>
<p>With that Thomas scampers off as Alexander mentally and physically slaps himself for doing something so stupid.</p>
<p>He fiddles with the padlock, but it’s no use, he’s trapped like some rogue from the middle ages. </p>
<p>like a sidequest in a dnd game or the beginning of Skyrim.</p>
<p>Great, this is totally how he wanted to spend his night.</p>
<p>He hears another set of footsteps coming into the hallway, and panics slightly, because shit this has to be a guard, who else can it be?</p>
<p>A figure comes to stand in front of the cell door and Alexander doesn’t quite recognize them, are they a new guard?</p>
<p>The guard stands tall above him, also mainly because Alexander is currently sitting on his ass. He seems to have longer hair, which is the blackest black Alexander has ever seen on a person.</p>
<p>Then the scent hits him. Soot, smoke and something that smells like burned flesh. That and this new guard seems to have a grin with some extra sharp teeth.</p>
<p>Alexander squints before speaking cautiously.</p>
<p>‘Solis?’</p>
<p>‘D’aww! You recognized me!’ the God coos happily.</p>
<p>‘might I ask what you’re doing in a cell though? You didn’t seem like the type to like being locked up, but I guess I was wrong’ Solis giggles.</p>
<p>Alexander makes some choked noises in the back of his throat, before scrambling to the iron wrought bars.</p>
<p>‘that’s not! I- don’t assume those things!’ he whines.</p>
<p>Solis just laughs in response, shifting back into the form Alexander summoned him in, his tunic flapping loosely in the wind coming in from the open window.</p>
<p>‘can you open the door?’ Alexander sighs.</p>
<p>Solis giggles, before leaning forwards and purring a soft, ‘only if you go into the basement with me~ I wanna see if there’s any actual monsters there!’</p>
<p>‘Thomas also wanted to see the basement, then we came here and then he shoved me in here’</p>
<p>‘oh? Well that’s no fun, hey, we should feed him to the monsters when we find him!’</p>
<p>‘euh, I don’t know if that’s the greatest idea’</p>
<p>‘well why not? It seems fun’</p>
<p>Solis pouts a little as he snaps his fingers, and the lock melts right off the door.</p>
<p>Alex steps out, and Solis grabs him by the wrist and starts dragging him down the hall towards where Thomas disappeared.</p>
<p>Solis’s hand is warm around his wrist, and Alex can almost feel the fire pumping through the gods veins.</p>
<p>‘whoa relax, I’m coming along, you have a really strong grip’</p>
<p>‘I’m not a god of war for nothing’</p>
<p>‘you’re a god of war? I thought that by your name, you would be a sun god’</p>
<p>At that Solis stops, let’s go of Alexander’s wrist and turns around. He smirks, and opens His mouth to speak,</p>
<p>‘my nickname is Sol Invicta, Unconquered Sun, I am a sun god, yes, but I am also a god of War, bloodshed and death, my representation is fire, so most assume I’m just a sun god, or a fire god by my nickname’ Solis bows slightly, as if to introduce Himself for the second time.</p>
<p>‘that’s.. one hell of a title damn, I wish I had a cool title like that’</p>
<p>Solis makes a proud noise and sticks His chest out like a proud bird, and Alexander has to suppress a smile.</p>
<p>Solis turns back around after a while, and even though he doesn’t grab Alexander’s wrist again, Alex sort of wishes He would. He did have warm hands, and his wrist still tingles from the contact.</p>
<p>Now that Alex thinks about it, he’s probably very touch starved. Figures.</p>
<p>He wonders what would happen if he were to grab Solis’s wrist.</p>
<p>Actually no, that’d be a terrible fucking idea.</p>
<p>He follows Solis through the winding hallways, listening as the god occasionally makes a comment about how the interior is wrong, and how this new world looks wrong and off to him.</p>
<p>Alex quips back about certain things, and even argues a few new points to the god, pulling the both of them into a friendly debate.</p>
<p>It feels like Alexander’s known Solis for ages, even though they only met last night, like that one friend you meet one day and instantly connect to.</p>
<p>As Sol, because Solis told him Sol would be easier, even though Alex wouldn’t have minded, makes another comment, and strides down a stone hallway, Alexander makes a small mental note that Sol is still barefoot and actually still standing on His toes, almost en pointe, and he vaguely wonders if His feet are just stuck like that, or if the floor is just really cold.</p>
<p>Sol opens a door, one that Alexander notes goes to the wine cellar, indicated by the giant sign above the door that says ‘wine cellar’ in multiple languages for the tourists that are too fucking stupid to speak or understand English.</p>
<p>He still wonders why the fuck those people travel anywhere if they can’t understand any other language besides their own.</p>
<p>They walk down the creaky wooden wine cellar stairs, and Sol stops dead in His steps halfway the stairs, making Alexander stop too.</p>
<p>‘what is it?’ Alex whispers.</p>
<p>‘I heard something, and the door to the wine cellar was open, so I think there’s someone here’</p>
<p>‘could be Thomas’</p>
<p>‘could be, you go first. If anything happens, I’m right behind you’</p>
<p>‘right’</p>
<p>Alexander sneaks down the steps quietly, looking behind him once he reaches the bottom to see if Sol is actually following, and is surprised at the fact He actually is, His footsteps so slight they’re barely even audible if you listen for them.</p>
<p>Alex creeps around a corner, peeking into one of the old rooms. Seeing no one in there at first, he takes a cautious step into the doorway, then into the room then he notes there’s small drops of blood on the floor, leading to a closed closet. Thomas must have heard them come, and hidden in the closet.</p>
<p>He barely manages to suppress a giggle before looking over his shoulder again, seeing Sol peek His head in from the doorway, His long, white hair obscuring that one part of His pale face still, long enough to brush the floor now that He’s slightly hunched over.</p>
<p>Alex points at the closet with a smirk, and Sol smirks too, rows of white sharp teeth baring themselves as His head disappears from the doorway for a second.</p>
<p>Alexander puts on a brave face, before just blankly saying, ‘I know you’re in there Thomas’, amplifying his Russian accent so it sounds a little different then his usual slight accent.</p>
<p>Immediately, the closet makes shuffling noises, before one of the doors flies open, and a very frazzled Thomas comes spilling out.</p>
<p>Alexander laughs, the sight is too funny not to laugh, and he’s already had to suppress his giggles earlier, so now he’s letting them out.</p>
<p>‘Oh fuck you Alexander, you think that’s funny fag?’</p>
<p>‘I actually do, I mean, did you really think that was a good hiding place? Your blood is all over the floor man, talk about leaving a bread crumb trail’</p>
<p>‘how’d you even get out of your fuckin cell’</p>
<p>‘I helped!’ a cheery third voice joins the conversation, and Alexander looks back over his shoulder to see Sol striding into the room, having seemingly changed forms slightly again.</p>
<p>His long white hair has shortened to where it only barely would brush His butt, but it’s pulled up in a low ponytail at the moment, still falling in a way that hides the entire right side of His face though. His face remains unchanged, except for the fact that his teeth seem a little less sharp then before. he’s wearing what looks like alexander’s faded red hoodie, but the color is a faded navy blue instead, paired with a pair of skinny jeans that Alexander really sorta wants to see the back off, and a pair of scuffed white Nikes, though he’s still standing on his toes, even with flat shoes on, so Alexander is pretty sure his feet are stuck like that.</p>
<p>‘And who the fuck are you?’ Thomas asks angrily, looking Sol up and down, squaring him up, before relaxing a little, seeing as Sol, even though he’s a lot less taller then he was before, though still probably around 6 ft, still has a slender frame with no real visible muscle.</p>
<p>Thomas himself looks a litle messy, his short light brown hair is pointing in all directions, his gel seemingly nonexistent at this point, and his grey t-shirt and his dark green vest are spattered with drying blood, his black jeans and shoes having none, though if they did, the black would have hidden it.</p>
<p>‘you can call me Sol’ Sol answers with one of those grins of his, though it looks much more non-threatening then before, considering he doesn’t quite resemble a god right now.</p>
<p>Thomas almost looks offended at the sound of Sol’s voice, which Alexander takes as an offense, considering he fucking loves the sound of Sol’s voice.</p>
<p>‘great, now there’s two fags in the room, the shit I have to deal with’</p>
<p>Sol pouts slightly, and squints his visible eye for a second before turning to Alex, and asking, ‘wait, what’s that mean?’</p>
<p>Before Alexander can answer Thomas barks out a bitter laugh, ‘oh my god he’s fucking retarded’</p>
<p>Alexander’s response comes out like a low growl, amplifying his accent again, ‘first of all, Sol’s not stupid Thomas, you are, and using the retarded term to describe someone sucks’</p>
<p>He looks back at Sol, then softens his tone a little, ‘Sol, Thomas is stupid, and by saying that you’re a fag, or a faggot, he means you’re gay’</p>
<p>‘I’m not that stupid’ Sol mutters, more to Himself then to anyone else.</p>
<p>‘well it’s not my fucking fault he doesn’t understand basic language, besides, why are you defending him? Are you boyfriends or something? Fucking figures’</p>
<p>‘so what if I am? I can do what I want right? It doesn’t hurt you what I do?’</p>
<p>Sol puts a hand around Alexander’s shoulders and squeezing him close, and Alexander’s gay heart feels like it just died, before overflowing with happiness as he wraps an arm around Sol’s slender waist.</p>
<p>‘uhgg, fucking fags’ Thomas groans.</p>
<p>‘so, does your retarded boyfriend at least know how to get into the basement?’</p>
<p>Sol frowns, undoubtedly planning to throw Thomas to the monsters, but he holds up a ring of jangling silver keys nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘see? There we go, useful for something at least’</p>
<p>Sol draws his arm back, and Alexander hurriedly does the same, as Thomas snatches the ring of keys from Sol’s hand, and walks out of the room to the basement door.</p>
<p>Sol goes to walk after him, but stops after a few seconds to wait for Alexander.</p>
<p>Alex sort of wants to hold Sol’s hand again right now.</p>
<p>He has to admit, he feels a little dirty and unkept, standing next to Sol, who looks perfect in every way.</p>
<p>They find Thomas fiddling with the keys, standing in front of the locked basement doors.</p>
<p>Thomas stops what he’s doing for a moment to look at them, and scoffs. ‘you fags finally stop making out back there? I’m trying to unlock the door and be useful, and you two are practically holding hands back there’</p>
<p>‘I’m being productive by breathing’</p>
<p>‘I gave you the keys’</p>
<p>‘still fucking useless I guess’</p>
<p>Sol leans down, just to whisper into Alexander’s ear, ‘so, when can I kill him?’</p>
<p>‘not yet’</p>
<p>Eventually, Thomas gets the door open, and a dark abyss greets them.</p>
<p>‘whelp, there we go’ Thomas laughs as he tosses the keys back to Sol, who catches them and puts them in the front pocket of his hoodie.</p>
<p>‘well then Thomas, you eager man, why don’t you go first hm? You wanted to go downstairs so damn much, I imagine you’d have no problem going first’ Alexander says, mocking Thomas.</p>
<p>‘hah, uhh of course I’ll go first, you two gaywads just stay back there and cower’</p>
<p>‘you’re scared, aren’t you? I can tell by the way you speak’ Sol says, an eerie smirk on his face. ‘that’s alright, I like fear’</p>
<p>Alexander swears he can see Thomas go a few shades paler as Sol cackles.</p>
<p>‘what the fuck is wrong with you? Alexander where the fuck did you find this retarded creepy piece of shit?’</p>
<p>‘oh nothing, I just summoned him from the deepest pits of hell, right Sol?’</p>
<p>‘something like that’ Sol chuckles darkly.</p>
<p>Thomas goes through the door without saying anything else, muttering about how things are too weird around here.</p>
<p>Sol follows behind him, and Alexander lingers for just a tiny bit longer before joining them into the dark descent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>